


Magic Talks

by elirwen



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: “What the hell did you just do?” Arthur asks, his eyes jumping from Merlin to… another Merlin.“Uhm,” Merlin says, ever so eloquently, gaping at his lookalike who seems entirely absorbed in studying his own limbs.





	Magic Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 4 of Kinkalot 2019. Theme: magic made them do it

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea,” Merlin says, trying not to let his irritation seep into his voice.

“Yes, you’ve said so many times, but I’m still the king and I don’t need to take your worries into consideration,” Arthur says.

“I’m not just a tool to be used,” Merlin says. “You appointed me as your court sorcerer to advise you in the matters of magic.”

“A tool to be used would be much more practical now,” Arthur mutters. 

“Is my magic all you need?” Merlin snaps back.

“That’s not…” Arthur starts.

“Fine. Talk to my magic then,” he yells and bright flash of light fills the room.

*

“What the hell did you just do?” Arthur asks, his eyes jumping from Merlin to… another Merlin.

“Uhm,” Merlin says, ever so eloquently, gaping at his lookalike who seems entirely absorbed in studying his own limbs. 

“Hmm, interesting,” the lookalike says, even his voice the same as Merlin’s.

“Merlin!” Arthur barks out, pulling Merlin from his stupor. 

He reaches out to let his magic capture and incapacitate the man. Except nothing happens. He doesn’t feel even the slightest tingle of magic running through his limbs.

“Sorry, I’m not available at this moment,” the man says, looking up, his eyes glowing gold.

“What..? I don’t… How..?” Merlin stammers. 

“I’m just as shocked as you are,” the other Merlin says, stopping Arthur’s attempt at pulling out his sword with a lazy wave of his hand, vanishing the weapon and trapping him in place. “I never expected to get so much freedom.”

“You can’t be my magic,” Merlin says, trapped by the same power holding Arthur immobile. 

“Can’t I?” the man says, smiling sweetly. 

“What do you want?” Arthur asks. 

“I don’t really know,” the Magic says, walking to the table and sitting itself on its top, swinging its legs like a restless child. “Should I want something?”

“You could come back,” Merlin tries and Magic laughs.

“No, I don’t think I will,” it says.

“Let me go. I am your king,” Arthur orders.

“Relax, Arthur. I know you like it rough,” the Magic says, hopping off the table and stepping into Arthur’s personal space. “Just because Merlin is all noble and doesn’t want to know doesn’t mean I don’t know. I know everything about you. All your fears, all your deepest desires.”

A chill runs down Arthur’s spine. 

“You’re sworn to protect me,” Arthur grits out in time with Merlin’s “stay away from him!”

“I won’t hurt you,” the Magic says, sounding deeply offended. “What do you take me for?” it directs at Merlin.

It moves to stand behind Arthur, wrapping its arms around his body, resting its chin on his shoulder. 

“How about we make a deal. You’ll do whatever I tell you to do in the next hour or so and I’ll go back into Merlin,” it says, nuzzling the side of Arthur’s neck. 

“How do we know you’ll honour the deal?” Arthur asks.

“You know,” the Magic says, wrapping itself more snuggly around Arthur’s body.

“Merlin?” Arthur asks.

“Now you want my advice?” he says, warmth rising into his cheeks as he watches his Magic familiarize itself with Arthur’s body. “I don’t think we have any other choice.” 

“Deal?” the Magic asks.

“Deal,” Arthur says with a sigh.

“Deal,” Merlin repeats.

The magic lets them go and Arthur, the stupid oaf, attacks, turning around in its hold and tackling it to the ground. 

The Magic laughs, a bright flash of light filling the room once more.

*

Merlin comes to his senses kneeling on Arthur’s bed. Immobilized once more. And naked. With a view of a perfectly sculpted back ending in a perfectly round and perfectly naked royal bum. 

“This is unacceptable,” Arthur complains. His hands are clasped behind his back, held there by visible tendrils of magic.

Merlin tries to look away to stop his traitorous body from reacting to the delectable sight in front of him, but he can’t move, not even an inch. He can’t even close his eyes or speak. 

“And cheating is acceptable?” the Magic asks, joining them on the bed. “I really wanted to make it nice and romantic and cheesy for you, but you’re a pair of morons, you would have ruined it anyway.” 

It pets Arthur’s back and gives his beautiful round bum a light smack. It must have blocked Arthur’s ability to speak too because he merely huffs out a breath in response.

“So here’s how it is,” the Magic continues. “Merlin loves you. He pines for you like the biggest pine forest in Albion. He wants to spend hours kissing you and worshipping your body. And he creams his sleep pants every other night because he has naughty dreams about you.” 

Merlin wants the earth to swallow him whole. The Magic turns towards him, still petting Arthur’s back. 

“Arthur also loves you. And pines. He doesn’t cream his pants at night because he masturbates embarassingly often, thinking about you pressing him face first into bed and fucking him until he sees stars, using me on him to keep him in place. Also spanking.” He punctuates the final word with a stinging blow to Arthur’s left buttock.

Merlin’s heart is beating wild in his chest. Could this be true? The part about him was, unfortunately, entirely true, so maybe…

“Now, my order to you…” the Magic says, pausing for dramatic effect. “Do whatever you desire.”

Another bright flash of light and the Magic is gone, warmly settled back inside Merlin just as it’s supposed to be.

The restraints are gone. They’re free to move, speak, do anything they want, yet for a long while neither of them moves, unsure of how to use their sudden freedom.

“It wasn’t lying,” Arthur breaks the silence eventually, his body tense, his breathing shallow, his hands still clasped behind his back, even without the magic keeping them in place. 

“It wasn’t,” Merlin confirms, relieved.

And then they do whatever they desire. Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥
> 
> [My tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elirwen)


End file.
